1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having high oxidation resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Home video tape recorders (VTR) have been developed and high quality audio cassette tapes have been commerciallized. High density of recorded signal for a magnetic recording medium has been required depending upon development of magnetic recording apparatuses.
Magnetic recording media which have been mainly used, are magnetic tapes and magnetic sheets prepared by forming a magnetic layer on a substrate such as a polyethyleneterephthalate film. Among the magnetic powders used for forming the magnetic layers, metal or alloy magnetic powders obtained by a wet reduction or a dry reduction have been known to use for the high density magnetic recording medium. These metal or alloy magnetic powders, however, have disadvantages that rust is easily formed by an oxidation to cause serious deterioration of magnetic characteristics in aging whereby they have not been practically used even though the metal or alloy magnetic powders have been expected as suitable magnetic powders for the high density magnetic recording medium.